The DIP configuration is prevalent in many electronic applications and slide switches of this configuration are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,442 issued Feb. 21, 1978 to Fukuda, et al for Miniature Slide Switch Assembly Having Flexible Detent on Movable Actuator or Fixed Housing, discloses a slide switch having a base member in which a slide member of the switch reciprocates. The base is furnished with recesses in above on the surface of the base member and a matching projection on the slide. A detent action then takes place between the projection and the semicircular recesses in operation to fix the position of the slide in accordance with the desired switch connections. The recesses are off center and are located to the side of the base.
Other patents relating to DIP switches are, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,823 to Matsueda, et al, Oct. 10, 1978 for an Electrical Switch which shows individual switch settings for individual pairs of terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,404 to Lockard Sept. 18, 1979 for Impedance Programming DIP Switch Assembly also allows individual switching of pairs of terminals in a DIP switching arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,987 to Hoffman for a DIP Switch shows a slide body means in a DIP switch which is receivable in and movable along a channel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,966 to English, et al, Oct. 5, 1982 for a Slide Switch discloses a base with a bearing surface. A slider has switch arms which are deformably biased freely over confronting cam surface of contacting projections extending from a housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,234 to Liagaud, Mar. 8, 1983 for a DIP Switch shows a base, pairs of legs from the base, and slide contacts for each pair of legs.